1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for observing an internal body.
2. Description of the Related Art
An observation in a device such as an endoscope and the like for observing an internal body includes an ordinary observation by a white light source, and a special observation for performing an observation for a desired object by the irradiation from a light source other than the white light.
Conventionally, there is proposed an endoscope capable of performing two types of irradiations by a fluorescence excitation laser and a white light source for white observation. The two types of the irradiations are detected by switching the respective irradiations by changing a timing of shutter.
Further, there is proposed also an electronic microscope device having a near-infrared light irradiation device and an irradiation means for radiating a white light. Such a device separates near-infrared light information and white light information using spectral information and determines and displays a near-infrared light irradiation position. Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is assumed as a special observation using a near-infrared light. However, when the spectral information is only used, weak scattering light information cannot be captured from a deeper target than OCT can observe.
In the observation using the conventional endoscope capable of performing the two types of the irradiations, it is necessary to switch the irradiations from the two types of the light sources at desired timing. With the configuration, the device performs the ordinary observation and the special observation. Accordingly, in the conventional device, the information obtained by the ordinary observation is offset from the information obtained by the special observation. The offset is not preferable especially when, for example, a treatment such as a surgical operation is performed using, for example, the endoscope capable of performing the two types of the irradiations.